An Echolls Family Reunion
by chosenfire28
Summary: Hank was Buffy’s step father and a certain Hollywood actor her real father. When she learns that her biological father is arrested and that his wife committed suicide a couple of months earlier Buffy, along with Dawn, heads to Neptune to take care of her
1. Chapter 1

**An Echolls Family Reunion**  
By: chosenfire28

Disclaimer: Veronica Mars belongs to Rob Thomas and Buffy belongs to Joss, I did not create or profit from the characters.

Pairings: Logan/Veronica, Buffy/Lamb, Dawn?

Spoilers: BtVS season 7, Veronica Mars season 1 and 2

Summary: Hank was Buffy's step father and a certain Hollywood actor her real father. When she learns that her biological father is arrested and that his wife committed suicide a couple of months earlier Buffy, along with Dawn, heads to Neptune to take care of her little brother Logan Echolls.

AN: Trina never existed so discount anything she said or did so no Willow Trina connection. The credit card thing was Lynn's personal assistant. This will pick up post season 1 for VM and go on into season 2. Tell me what you think and enjoy.

**  
Chapter 1 Sister Dearest  
**

Buffy watched the mini Slayers as they went through their paces her eyes watchful for any mistakes or slip ups. She was in one of the training rooms at the new Watcher's Council and somehow Giles had roped her into teaching the newbie's how to fight.

He had given her a speech about duty and responsibility to her calling to instruct the next generation or something like that.

She had been at the mall when he had called.

"Buffy," Faith walked into the room "phone call."

Buffy grinned relieved to get out of there and left Faith to deal with the SITs as she went into the next room and grabbed the phone on the desk "Hello?"

"Miss Echolls?" a voice asked and Buffy cringed at the use of her legal name.

"I go by Summers now but yes this is she, or me." Buffy shrugged "What do you want."

"Miss Ech-Summers, I have been instructed to get in contact with you on account of your father's incarceration."

"His what?" Buffy was confused.

Her father was Aaron Echolls, movie star and all around jackass. Her mother had met him on set of one of his movies, she was a consultant from a museum that had loaned some fine art to the film and the actor had wined and dined her.

Surprisingly when she had told him she was pregnant he had stayed with her and for the first four years of her life Buffy had grown up among Hollywood's most elite in penthouses and mansions.

Too bad no one had told Joyce that her boyfriend was screwing his co-star of his latest film The Pursuit of Happiness, the tabloids were having a field day and a week later Aaron moved out and married his little actress who was gasp, pregnant.

Joyce found out a couple of weeks after he left that she too was pregnant.

So Logan Echolls was born to Hollywood royalty and three months later Dawn Echolls was born to her loving mother and little sister.

A year after Dawn's birth Joyce married her high school sweetheart Hank Summers and he adopted the girls.

Buffy and Dawn would spend the summer though with Aaron and sometimes even a couple of holidays. Buffy had kept in contact with her little brother though.

"Your father has been arrested for murder, your listed as the closest relative for his son, Logan Echolls. His mother died recently and with his father's imprisonment you are his legal guardian.

"Okay, I'll be there tomorrow, bye." She hung up and yelled "Faith take over my classes," as she raced upstairs and towards her sister's room.

Dawn Summers looked up from where she was learning yet another language and Buffy ordered "Pack your bag, we're going to Neptune."


	2. Brother Oh Brother

Title: An Echolls Family Reunion

Author: Chosenfire

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN blee blee blah blah and yadda yadda

Pairing(s): Logan/Veronica, Buffy/Lamb, Dawn/?

Spoilers: BtVS post season 7, VM post season 1

Summary: Hank was Buffy's stepfather and a certain Hollywood actor her real father. When she learns that her biological father is arrested and that his wife committed suicide a couple of months earlier Buffy, along with Dawn, heads to Neptune to take care of her little brother Logan Echolls.

AN: Trina never existed so discount anything she said or did so no Willow Trina connection. The credit card thing was Lynn's personal assistant. This will pick up post season 1 for VM and go on into season 2. Tell me what you think and enjoy. (added Dec 24th 06) Thank you for all the support and finally here is the second chapter to this, sorry for the long wait and I do hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2 Brother Oh Brother

Buffy was on her cellphone her eyes darkening dangerously as she listened to the person on the other end. Dawn drove the sleek silver Porsche they had rented and finally Buffy snapped at the person her patience worn thin "I don't give a crap what he's being charged with I am getting him out of there and if you want to whine and bitch about it that's fine but the bail has already been set." She hung up her cellphone and tossed it angrily onto the dash.

"So?" Dawn questioned taking her eyes from the road to toss a quick look at her tense sister "What's going on?"

Buffy dragged a hand through her blond hair and sighed telling Dawn "Apparently he's being charged with murder, a witness saw him lying beside a dead biker with a bloody knife in his hand."

"Did he do it?" Dawn asked softly fear in her eyes for her big brother.

"I don't know Dawnie." Buffy said softly "But it doesn't matter, we just need to get him out of there. Giles is pulling some strings, using the Council's connections to try to quiet this down." She gave a bitter laugh "But its unlikely the media won't get a hold of this, they'll have a field day with a Hollywood actor and his son being charged with murder."

"And we're charging right into the lion's den." Dawn remarked pulling into the police station.

Buffy grimaced "There is no way we're not going to be dragged into this." She stared at the building her eyes darkening, she had forgotten what it felt like to be in the center of a media storm and wasn't looking forward to being reminded.

"No time like the present." She muttered and opened her door sliding out of the car and glaring at the building before her. Dawn cut the engine and followed Buffy's lead trailing behind her older sister as she stalked into the Neptune's Police Department.

An older woman with fiery red hair looked up and Dawn pinched Buffy's arm sending her a glare to play nice. Buffy plastered on a fake grin and approached the front desk "Hi I'm here to get Logan Echolls."

The woman was about to speak but was interrupted by a smug voice "I am sorry Ma'am but Logan Echolls is being investigated for murder and we can't release him at this moment although I'm sure if you ask nicely I can slip you his autograph." Buffy turned to the man she immediately deemed the jackass. He wore a self-satisfied smirk on his face and Buffy's grin widened as her fist clenched at her side.

With one punch she could break his jaw.

"I don't think you heard me correctly," she peered at his badge "Sheriff" It came off mocking and Buffy was in no way done with him "I am here to pick up Logan Echolls." She rounded on him "He's not being charged with anything," at his silence Buffy took that as an affirmative and her grin turned dangerous "and if I remember correctly isn't it illegal to question a minor without their legal guardian present?"

The Sheriff smirked as if he had scored a point "Well blondie Logan Echolls will be sharing a cell with his daddy soon so if you'll kindly scram and let the big boys play."

Buffy tilted her head as she looked up at him measuring him up and finding him lacking her voice dripping with sarcasm "So you're a big boy huh?" her eyes narrowed "Keep dreaming." She passed him a file she had picked up on her way over there "My name is Elizabeth Echolls, and as of five hours ago I became Logan's legal guardian so if you don't want to sue I suggest you go and get my little brother so I can take him home." Her voice got cold and she clearly meant it as an order.

Lamb looked stunned for a second before he started flipping through the file she had handed him that legally stated her as the guardian of Logan Echolls. "Well Miss Echolls," Lamb sneered "it appears you have everything in order, follow me." He turned and Buffy fell into step behind him a smug smile lighting her face.

Dawn followed her older sister her hands buried into her sweater's pockets nervously. It had been a long time since she had seen Logan and she wondered if he would even want to see them.

"Awww honey," Logan jumped up from the uncomfortable mattress he had been lounging in a cheesy grin on his face "You didn't have to bring me some entertainment, I'm sure they working girls are more your type." His eyes narrowed on Lamb in hatred.

Their was numerous cuts and bruises on his face and blood dripped down the side from a cut near his eye where one of those border hoppers fists had connected with his face. He ached all over and he was pretty sure that his ribs were bruised and one of them might be broken.

"Now is that any way to talk to family Logan." A short blond slipped into view from behind Lamb and Logan's mouth opened in stunned disbelief.

"Buffy." He breathed out reeling from seeing his older sister after so many years.

"You don't look so good little brother." She commented as she took in his appearance looking concerned at the bruises and cuts she saw.

He grimaced saying bitterly "If I'd known you were coming I would have thrown on some blush, gees sis you don't even give a guy enough time to get spiffed up."

She gave him a soft smile unfazed by the sarcasm laced with anger in his voice. She turned to Lamb "If you're done watching the show can you unlock the cell now, I don't want my brother to suffer anymore than he already is cause you're a sick bastard." She was done playing games, she was done playing nice. When she had seen the evidence of Logan's assault on his face obviously left unattended she had been filled with anger, she wanted her brother now.

Lamb obliged and Logan staggered out of it barely making it a couple of feet until he fell against Buffy leaning heavily on her not pausing to consider the impossibility of her small framer holding his much larger one. He looked beyond her and gave the young brunette a small smile "Hey Dawnie, missed you."

"I missed you too." Dawn whispered softly reaching for his hand tears appearing in her eyes as she looked at her hurt big brother.

"Don't leave town." Lamb told Buffy firmly trying to regain some of his authority.

Buffy gave him a tight smile "Sure thing Sheriff." With that she turned her back on him and ushered her family out of that place intent on getting Logan to the hospital so he could have his injuries checked out.


End file.
